


Nothing's There

by KeybladeDetweiler



Series: 200 Theme Challenge [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeDetweiler/pseuds/KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: Kairi sees a stranger on the island one day, and can't help but wonder about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For theme #170 of the challenge, There's Nothing There.

Kairi was on her way back to her boat, hoping to return to the main island before night fell. She felt the breeze rush through her hair as she walked along the pier before finally stopping to stand on the edge. Just for a moment, so she could look out at the sea…and wait for Selphie, who was still messing around on the island, like usual.

She knew Selphie would probably take a while to finish up, so she decided to sit down. But as she did so, she noticed something out of the corner of her left eye. She turned her head to see if she could get a glimpse at it, and nearly gasped when she saw what it was.

It was a person in a black coat. Looking closer, Kairi noticed that it was a young girl, who seemed to be about her age, with jet black hair. She was walking along the shoreline and picking up seashells, something that Kairi herself used to do every day.

Kairi had never seen this girl before, and wondered if she was new to the island. She looked the other way for a moment, to see if she could spot this girl’s boat, but she only saw Selphie’s and her own. Now even more perplexed, she looked back at the mysterious girl again and found that she was now staring out at the sea.

Kairi watched her for what felt like a very long while, until her focus was broken by the sound of Selphie’s sweet, squeaky voice.

“Ready to go, Kairi?”

Kairi blinked a few times before answer. “Uh…yeah.” She stood up. “Hey, Selph…do you know that girl over there?” she gestured to the spot on the beach where she had last seen the black-haired girl.

Selphie took a quick look, then asked, “Uh…what girl?”

“The one right over there, looking out at the ocean.” Kairi said, untying her boat from the dock. “I’ve never seen her before, so…”

“You must be seeing things, Kairi! There’s nothing there!”

“Wha-?” Kairi turned to look again, and found that Selphie was right. There was nothing there. The girl was gone.

“But…I was sure…” Kairi looked to the ground.

“Are you sure you’re all right, Kairi? I mean…first you’re talking about that imaginary boy that you swear is real, and now you’re starting to see new girls on the island!” Selphie laughed a little. “Are you lonely? Is that why you’ve starting imagining all these things? Wait…is it ‘cuz Riku’s gone? Is that it?”

“I…don’t know. Maybe.”

Selphie laughed again as she climbed into her boat. “Well, come on daydreamer…we should get back to the main island.”

“Yeah.” Kairi nodded slightly, before carefully boarding her own boat. The two then began to row their way back to the main island.

After a minute, Kairi stopped rowing, looked at the beach and then at Selphie, then asked, “Are you **_sure_** you didn’t see her?”

“I told you…there’s nothing!” Selphie repeated with a small laugh, before rowing further ahead and eventually passing Kairi by.

Kairi sighed, looked back to the beach one last time, then closed her eyes and began to row again.

“Yeah…there’s nothing.”


End file.
